Unarranged Arangements
by Moghedian
Summary: Itachi, a successful businessman, is set up in an arranged marriage with the Hyuuga Heir, Hinata, but what happens when a flowershop girl with a touch of flare and alot of sass kicks her way unwillingly into his life? Romance ModernDay AU InoIta NaruHi
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Straightening his tie, Uchiha Itachi, son of the Chief of Konoha's Police force, sighed. Loudly. He was 24 years old, and his mother, Mikoto, decided it was high time that he find himself a wife. Or, more, that she find him a suitable wife.

Itachi knew that this was going to be a long and arduous journey full of detestable women either self absorbed, or gold diggers. He privately envied his younger brother, Sasuke, for having the freedom to choose who he wanted to spend time with, and who he didn't.

Sliding the door to his old manor style house open, he was greeted by a lesser member of his family, a distant cousin, before she bustled away to do more chores. Itachi was the heir to the great Uchiha Clan, which was said to have descended from a long line of ninjas. When he entered his teens his father had decided to teach him all that he needed to know to run the clan for when he himself died, or when Itachi married, whichever came first. As Itachi got older, he realized, sadly, that his father just dumped everything on his lap so he wouldn't have to do it himself, although Itachi wouldn't blame him, being the Chief of Police was no piece of cake.

"Itachi! Itachi! In here, there's someone I want you to meet!" Itachi sighed one last time before entering the room that his mother's voice floated from. Inside the formal sitting room sat his mother, not donning her usual apron, but instead wearing a black and gold formal kimono, the Uchiha symbol emblazed on her back. Gold and red cranes flew across the fabric and slightly surprised Itachi. He had not seen his mother wear the Kimono since he was a child, only shortly after Sasuke had been born. Itachi bowed and sat down on the small red cushion beside Mikoto.

"Itachi, this is Hyuuga Hinata. She is the heiress to the prestiged Hyuuga Clan, I'm sure you have heard of them." Itachi looked up in slight surprise. The woman who sat in front of him looked to be no more than 20, maybe even younger. She had a slim and pretty face, and lavender shaded eyes. Itachi blinked. Her eyes had no pupils, but after a moment, the surprise ended as he remembered hearing something about a weird genetic mutation that occurred in the clan a century or two ago.

Hinata was dressed in a simple but expensive looking festival Kimono, and her hair was done up in a messy-but-took-hours-to-arrange bun with loose flowers sticking here and there. Itachi quickly decided that she was pretty. Not strikingly beautiful, like some of Konoha's top models, but enough to make any decent man doubletake on the street. Although Itachi doubted that Hinata was even aloud to walk the streets by herself.

Beside her sat a tall man with cold white eyes. He wore a simple hakama and was certainly not trying to impress anyone with his attire. Itachi quickly noted that Hinata must take after her mother as he could find no similarities in the two, other than their eyes. Itachi bowed his head and said,

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Hinata-san. I hope your day has gone well, and I hope my home has been welcoming." Hinata lowered her head and through a light blush said,

"I-it is a-a p-pleasure to m-meet you t-too, Itach-chi-san. Y-your home h-has b-been very welc-coming, thank-k you." Her father looked down at her with stern disappointment, and almost as if she had eyes on the back of her head, Hinata shrunk within herself.

_Great. A girl with confidence problems. Well, at least she wouldn't be disobedient._ Itachi thought, although his mother clapped her hands together and turned to Itachi.

"Isn't she adorable? I think you two will hit it off great. I've prearranged a date for you two at that fabulous restaurant downtown, you know, the one with the golden dragons at the entrance?" Itachi resisted the urge to sigh, barely. Hinata blushed again and forced a small smile.

"When were you planning this, Mother?" Mikoto smiled pleasantly and said,

"Tomorrow night at 6. I arranged an escort for Hinata-chan here, and I arranged one for you as well, dear. I checked your schedule and you were clear, so I thought I might as well!"

_Mother is coy. Too coy. Now I can't use any excuse to get out of this._ Inner Itachi pouted, but he quickly stamped the image of his younger self away and locked the key. His conscience seemed to pop up at the worst of times.

"Well, Hinata-san, Hyuuga-sama, it was certainly nice meeting you. Hinata-san, I shall see you tomorrow night, and Mother, I must leave. I have a report to pick up at work." With that, the raven haired Uchiha heir stood swiftly and left with a respectful bow, quietly closing the sliding door with a small _click._

* * *

Walking into the spacious corner office on floor 48, Itachi let himself contentedly gaze out the large windows onto the beautiful spread of Konoha. A swiveling chair spun to face Itachi with a grin.

"You look…happy! Wow! An emotion! Something great must have happened." Itachi straightened his mouth and glared at his co-worker.

"You look the same as usual, Deidara." The man grinned again, his blue eyes crinkling with some internal delight. His long blonde hair was done up in a peculiar looking ponytail, and his suit, sans-jacket, was crumpled, like he had been wrestling. Itachi almost considered that a possibility, with Deidara's attitude.

"I was just admiring your view. Of course, my office is larger, and I get the better side of town, but I must say the afternoon sun does your office good." Deidara pouted. He was director of advertising and marketing in the large company that Itachi worked for. Bearing a simple red and white cloud insignia, Akatsuki Inc. was one of the most successful companies in the five countries. It was especially known for it's long corporate battle with Whirlpool Industries, where Akatsuki ultimately won, ensuring it's fame everywhere.

The Co-Founders, known only as Pein and Konan, or, Sir and Ma'am, as their employees call them, founded the company when they were in their late teens and spent a few years of their 'college' money on building a business instead of going to school.

The now multibillionaires had more than enough money to retire and they still had a few years left before turning 30. Itachi not only respected the two greatly, but was extremely proud of even being affliated with Akatsuki, much less being the Director of Foreign Affairs.

Itachi gazed at the colourful bouquet of flowers on Deidara's desk and read the small note that said, 'To Deidei' with a small heart drawn beside it.

"Deidei?" Itachi said, raising a brow. Deidara grinned noisily, a feat that Itachi had yet to see someone else achieve. The blonde's eyes crinkled and he said, quite casually in comparison to his expression.

"A little gift from my girl back home. She's a real sweetheart. Has a good eye for art, knows me like the back of her sweet little hands. Perfect." Itachi raised a brow again, before turning to leave. Deidara called out to him, a tone of desperation for attention had leaked into his voice.

"H-hey! I wasn't done talking about how wonderful this girl is! Doesn't it make you jealous? Itachi! Itachi!" Itachi shut the door to Deidara's office, muting his calls to a low murmur. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed loudly.

The elevator was quiet, save for the calming elevator music. The red carpets and bronze mirrored walls gave the effect of glamour and taste, and sometimes the Uchiha was almost surprised there wasn't a bellhop to wait on his every need.

He was supposed to tell Deidara that his presentation was scheduled to be shown on Monday, but Itachi could absolutely not stand the man. The few minutes in his office were almost more than he could bear. He'd get his secretary to run a note to him.

The elevator gave a quiet but commanding _ding_ and the doors opened smoothly to reveal the cool coloured and chic 51st floor that Itachi worked on. Tasteful potted plants decorated any spare corner, and the atmosphere was calming. The workers, 12 of them, 13 including his secretary, were hand picked from a list that Zetsu had compiled for him. Itachi had interviewed them all himself, and figured that he had a pretty good crew to work with. He trusted these people with his business, and that was an honour in itself.

Bows and respectful nods were given to him as he passed their cubicles and Itachi returned them with a curt nod and a tiny grin of approval. Passing his secretary, an older lady with a tight bun of black and grey wings showing at her temples, he said to her,

"Shiori-san, please send Deidara-san a note reminding him of his presentation on Monday. Please stress the importance of this." Shiori nodded and started to type.

"Itachi-sama, isn't it your day off? May I ask why you are not at home taking a well deserved rest?" Itachi opened his door and said,

"I just remembered a small report that I needed to finish tonight, as I will not be here tomorrow." Shiori nodded and smiled.

"Ah, I heard. Your mother called to make sure nothing came up tomorrow. Good luck with the prospective wife." Itachi grimaced. Who else had his mother told? This was not something that he wanted to get his work involved in. Who or who not he might be marrying was his own business and no one else's.

Itachi grabbed the manilla folder and swiftly, with a touch of contempt, strode back to the elevator, descended 51 floors, and drove his black car home, fully intending on giving his mother a talking to. Unfortunately, as lady luck did not seem to be with him today, Mikoto was shopping; probably for wedding gifts. The godforsaken woman never gave up.

* * *

Hinata sat in her room, kneeled down in front of the skinny mirror that ran from her floor to her ceiling, staring at the smooth black phone in front of her. She sighed before picking it up and dialing a familiar number.

The phone rang three times before a male voice answered, slightly out of breath, as if he had to dash for the receiver.

"H-Hello?" Hinata hesitated for a second before asking,

"H-hello. M-may I sp-peak to Naruto-kun?" The man on the other end nodded, even though Hinata couldn't see.

"Sure, just a sec." He leaned away from the phone and called out, "NARUTO! PHONE!" Hinata was glad that he leaned away because it was still loud. Hinata heard another click and another, more familiar voice called,

"HANG UP DAD! I GOT IT!" Minato hung up with a click and Naruto said, breathily,

"Hey Tenten, I told you to give me a few more minutes…" Hinata frowned.

"Naruto-kun? It's Hinata…" Hinata could almost see the look on his face. Naruto laughed and said,

"Sorry Hina-chan! I was expected a call from Tenten, she's been bothering me to go to kendo with her lately. What's up? You don't sound so happy." Hinata sighed. She had met Naruto in the tenth grade, in a fancy rich private school, that according to her cousin, Neji, was full of stuck up snobs and daddy's girls. Although, because of the retirement of the third principal, a new one was selected from a different city. He was talented, smart, resourceful, and he had a son that was of age to just start the tenth grade, which meant to the school board that he would work harder to make the place better for his son.

Unfortunately, the only reason that Naruto wasn't expelled was _because_ he was Minato's son, but that gave all the more reason for Hinata to love him. They clicked almost right away, when their science teacher, Yuuhi Kurenai, paired them up in a lab that resulted in burnt eyebrows and smelly stains.

Hinata had confessed to Naruto during their 12th year, a month before banquet, but he had yet to talk to her about it, now almost a year later. She hadn't mentioned anything about it, but since Naruto had been more than willing to remain her best friend, she figured that was better than nothing.

"Naruto-kun…" She never stuttered around him anymore, he gave her the confidence to speak freely, "My father…"

"What?! What did he do this time?" Naruto sounded angry. He and Hiashi did not get along at all.

"He's arranged a marriage for me! This is horrible! I'm only 19!" Naruto was quiet for a moment.

"Are you serious?"

"Dead." Naruto was quiet for another moment. It was starting to make the Hyuuga nervous.

"To who? Do I know him?" Hinata grimaced, she knew he was not going to like the next part one bit.

"Sasuke-san's older brother, Uchiha Itachi." Hinata could hear Naruto's teeth grinding over the phone and tears started to well up in her eyes.

"That teme… Do you know what I heard, Hina-chan?" Hinata shook her head and said, through tears,

"N-no?"

"That he knocked up this pink haired girl I used to know from my old school. I heard from Kiba that he and she ran off north somewhere, maybe to Otou." Hinata was surprised that Sasuke even associated with someone not as rich as him, he was just that kind of guy.

"But what does that have to do with me getting married?" Hinata said, berating herself a little for sounding selfish, although it just passed right over Naruto's head.

"Well, maybe Sasuke will ruin the 'perfect Uchiha' name and your dad will cancel the whole thing." Hinata gave a soft laugh, Naruto always knew how to cheer her up.

"Maybe. Although, I doubt it. Itachi-san is very successful in his business. He's the head of international affairs in Akatsuki Inc."

"You sound like you have done your homework. Almost a little eager too." Hinata was appalled.

"N-no! This is the last thing I want! If I get married now, I'll be bundled down as a baby making machine! I still want to go to university and become a psychiatrist!" Naruto laughed a little and said,

"Whoa there, I was joking! I'm really mad at your dad though, that's not very fair; want me to talk to my dad about it? He might be able to do something…"

"No…No, it's ok. I can fight for myself. I have a date with him tonight, and I'll see how it goes. If he's a total jerk like Sasuke-san, then maybe I will ask Minato-sensei for help…but, I mean, the Uchiha's are as high standing as the Hyuuga's…I'd certainly be taken care of." Naruto puffed out his cheek childishly.

"Well, remember that I'm always here for you. Did you want anything else? I gotta header pretty quick, Tenten's gonna call any minute."

"No, I just wanted to tell you that before you heard it from somewhere else. I'll talk to you tomorrow, let you know how it went. Byebye, Naruto-kun."

"Bye!_Click_" The phone line went dead, but Hinata kept it at her ear and stared at the mirror. Her mid back-length indigo hair shimmered in the afternoon light, picking out strands darker and lighter, here and there. Her pale, pupiless eyes that had caused her much strife as a child stood out. Although, Hinata knew that if you looked closely, she did actually have a pupil, it was just slightly darker than her milky lavender irises that the Hyuuga's all shared.

Her door slid open and her younger sister strode in like she owned the place. Hanabi was 15 and everything that Hinata was not. She was boyishly slender and looked almost like a porcelain doll. Her hair, the same colour as Hiashi's flounced about loosely around her shoulders.

"You are still in your uniform… You must have something important to say, Hanabi-chan." Hanabi put her hands on her hips.

"I was going to say congrats on landing the richest bachelor in Konoha, but I guess you're in a bad mood. Anyway, Father wishes to see you before dinner." Hinata frowned again and continued to look in the mirror until Hanabi shut the sliding door.

Hinata was jealous of her younger sister. The confidence that she just radiated lead her to be a little rude and presumptious, but that was something encouraged in the Hyuuga clan. Hinata knew she was the favoured child, and that the only reason she wasn't completely pushed out of the clan was because she looked like her mother and Hanabi didn't.

Hinata's mother died in childbirth. She was sick already, and couldn't make it through. She didn't even get to name Hanabi, in fact, Hinata herself did. She saw a poster advertising a festival with fireworks all over it. At the time her father was a nicer man, he had loved his wife very much, and until Hanabi was born, Hinata remembered nothing but good memories.

Looking over at the clock, it flashed quarter to 4." Sighing, she got up to talk to her father.

* * *

End Chapter 1

Yea! I know! I shouldn't be starting another fiction when I can barely update Hitochigae as it is.

BUT INOITA IS JUST SO AWESOME.

I couldn't resist!

Tell me how it is, and if you like it! ;D!

Love Mog


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Itachi undid the first button on his shirt and looked in the mirror. He sighed. This was stupid. He was much too young to be going on dates, much less get married, but now that his mother had gotten involved, he didn't have much of a choice. Maybe she could be trained to handle his clan affairs. Itachi smirked.

"Itachi! Your ride is here!" His mother called. The Uchiha frowned again, and grabbed his jacket on the way out of the spacious suite he shared with his brother, or had, Sasuke hadn't been home in a few weeks, and his father mumbled something about pink and babies. If Sasuke had knocked some chick up, then Itachi sure as hell wasn't gonna let some floozy and her kid into his suite, _especially_ not if he was getting married. Although, Itachi was pretty sure if he married he would get his grandparent's old section. Whatever, it didn't concern him at the moment.

Mikoto caught him on the way out the door, shoving a bouquet of lavenders into his hands. It seems the woman had done her research, down to poor Hinata's favourite song.

The ride to the restaurant was boring. The driver was silent, not that Itachi would start a conversation anyway, and the car smelled slightly like burnt leather. By the time they pulled up to the restaurant with the dragons, Itachi was starting to feel nauseous. The burst of fresh air he breathed in when he opened the door felt almost like heaven.

Hinata was already waiting at the table, fiddling her fingers absentmindedly as she watched the large koi swim lazily in the large wall long tank. She jumped when Itachi sat down before blushing and apologizing. He just nodded and sat quietly after handing Hinata the flowers.

"My mother said that you liked lavenders." Hinata blushed and took the flowers, giving them a quick smell before putting them on the table beside her. She didn't say anything, and neither did Itachi until after the waiter came with some water and to take their drink orders.

"So, I heard you work for Akatsuki Inc. That's pretty impressive. What do you do?" Itachi faced her, slightly surprised at her lack of stuttering. He was also not very surprised at her first question. A gold digger after all.

"I'm the head of foreign affairs." Hinata was impressed, it showed on her slim face. She pushed an indigo strand of hair out of her eyes and looked up at the Uchiha.

"Does that mean you would be away a lot?" Itachi blinked again and frowned a bit. These weren't questions gold diggers asked.

"Occasionally." Hinata bit her lip and looked down again.

"Doesn't that get lonely? Or do you like to travel?" Itachi gazed at Hinata before answering,

"I don't mind it. I'm more of a solitary person anyway." Hinata nodded. The moment was awkwardly silent until Itachi started to talk.

"So…I don't suppose you've ever had a job. I don't think your father would let you, would he?" Hinata shot her head up.

"That's not true! When I was 16 I was a candy striper at the hospital! Father isn't that overprotective with me, he f-favours my sist-ter anyw-way." Itachi was slightly taken aback the ferocity in her speech.

"Oh?" Was all he said.

"I'm not confident enough to run the clan affairs, or so he says. I'm not as smart as my sister, I'm not as arrogant, and I don't follow the Hyuuga way, it seems. I think the only reason I haven't been disowned is because I look like my mother." Hinata looked down again, and Itachi opened his mouth to say something but the waiter chose that moment to set down their drinks. Coffee for Itachi, hot chocolate for Hinata, and a bottle of warm, weak sake for the both of them if they chose.

"So, how did this whole arranged marriage thing come about for you, Hinata-san? I mean, it's a little old fashioned, and doesn't usually happen unless asked for." Hinata took a sip of her drink and said,

"Father decided that the easiest way to get me out of the family was the marry me off. He would get a dowry, and I would be out of his hair; but what about you? You don't look like the person to have wanted this either." Itachi frowned in thought.

"My mother is a busy-body. She thought I was old enough to be married and arranged it behind my back. I saw this coming for a while. She had started compiling mental lists as soon as I had graduated." Hinata smiled and her cheeks dusted rose. Itachi noted that she was cute, he couldn't deny it.

"So how old are you anyway?" Itachi asked after they had ordered food. Hinata looked at him and said,

"I'm 19. I'll be 20 in December." Itachi nodded and said,

"You're the same age as my brother." Hinata nodded briskly and looked at the koi.

"I never really liked Sasuke-san though…he was a little…" Hinata looked for a word and Itachi said,

"Stuck up? Arrogant? Foolish? High and mighty? I can go on all day." Hinata gave a little laugh and Itachi managed a small smile.

"So I take it you know my foolish little brother." Hinata nodded.

"He was in the same home class as me in high school." Itachi nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, in case you didn't already know, I'm 24, I'll be 25 next month, and I graduated from that school as well." Hinata nodded and looked down.

"Yes…I saw your picture on one of the grad photo boards." Another awkward silence.

"So…How is Sasuke-san? I had heard some…rumours…" Itachi sighed.

"I don't know. We may live in the same compound, but I rarely see my brother. I had heard that he had knocked up some floozy and ran away with her. Good for him, Mother will be ecstatic when he brings home babies." Sarcasm dripped from his words and Hinata giggled.

"I had heard that she comes from a public school and she has bright pink hair."

"Ugh. That's all I need, pink haired nieces and nephews running around everywhere." Hinata giggled again and clapped her hands as the food was lowered down in front of her. Picking up her chopsticks, she said, 'Itadakimasu' and took a tentative bite before making a noise of pleasure. Itachi smiled again, this girl was something; not a gold digger… It would be a sad day when the Hyuuga's needed money, he now realized.

* * *

Itachi dropped his jacket on the back of the chair in his study. He sat back on the large chair and put his arm over his eyes while sighing. He hated to admit it, but he had a little fun. Hinata was kind and smarter than she appeared. She was good to talk with, and Itachi was very much afraid that his mother had done her work too well.

He unbuttoned his shirt and slipped into bed. He had to work the next morning, and there was always a lot of paper work to be done when he took a day off.

* * *

Hinata, on the other hand, called Naruto and spent a good hour talking to him about Itachi. Naruto smiled kindly, although she couldn't see it, and gave his input. Maybe the older Uchiha wasn't a bastard like his brother. But after a while Naruto said he had to go, it was close to his mother's death anniversary and his dad was in a funk. Hinata reddened. She had forgotten.

Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina had died when Naruto was 5. Naruto recalls her hair, which was as red as apples, and that she smelled like lemons. She was driving to visit her foster mother in Whirlpool Village when a drunk driver slammed into her car face first, killing her instantly. The driver survived, however, and received a lengthy prison term. Naruto remembers that Minato had been sad for a long time, but had gotten better. The only thing that he had a problem with was that he refused to move out of the cramped little house that was stark in the middle of the city. Kushina had loved it, and so, even with Minato's new higher paying job, he refused to give it up.

"I'm sorry Naruto. Give my respects to Kushina-sama." Naruto told her not to worry and hung up. Hinata slipped into a pair of comfortable pyjamas decorated with little white foxes and will o' wisps and snuggled into her blankets before drifting off into a restless sleep. She dreamed of apples, lemons, and a certain blonde boy sleeping in an orchard tree.

* * *

2 months had passed since the initial first date, and Mikoto had arranged several more. Hinata regarded Itachi as a friend at least, and she hoped that he viewed her as the same. His birthday came and went, a small private party was held and Hinata felt quite honoured to be invited. The only time she had ever been to the Uchiha compound before was when she had first met Itachi, and even then, she had only seen the entry way and the sitting room.

Itachi himself had toured her throughout the compound until the guests had arrived. The guests were mainly coworkers from Akatsuki Inc., Kisame, Deidara and his girlfriend, and even Sasori and Tobi had shown up. Although, Itachi wasn't too thrilled about Tobi, for an Uchiha, the man acted like he was 12.

Deidara was behaving unusually polite, probably because of his girlfriend. Itachi had stared at her as she came in. She was…exquisite to say in the least.

"_Ah, Deidara-san. Welcome to my home. And you, Miss…"_

_"Ino." She said curtly, her aquamarine eyes seem to gaze into his very soul. Itachi gave a forced smile._

_"Miss Ino. It's a pleasure to have met you. Welcome to my home." Ino flashed him a smirk and slight inclination of her brow. Itachi gazed after her as she and Deidara headed towards the main garden which had been converted into a small lounging area. He blinked when a slight hand touched his shoulder. He turned and saw it was Hinata._

_"Itachi-san, Tobi-san is creating a ruckus… I don't know what to do…" Itachi sighed loudly and Hinata gave him a little smile. Tobi had indeed created a ruckus. He had tripped over a foot stool and had knocked down a table of snacks and drinks, right into Mikoto's hydrangeas. Sasori had apologized, but Itachi wasn't paying attention. Ino was rolling her eyes at Deidara and didn't look at all amused as he tried to snuggle into her side._

_The party overall had been a nice quiet affair, more of a social gathering than anything. Although he was mightily embarrassed when his mother came out with a large cake, Kisame just guffawed and praised Mikoto on her thoughtfulness, whereas Deidara commented her on her artistic abilities. Sasori was too busy subduing Tobi to say anything._

Itachi fiddled with the tie that Hinata had given him for his birthday. It was nice, silk and dark red. Mikoto probably had a say in that.

* * *

His pen flowed across his paper as Itachi signed the various documents, stopping occasionally to re-read something, or to circle something. He was re-reading a part of Deidara's report when something caught his interest. Gathering the papers up, Itachi strode out of his office. This was something he needed to talk to Deidara in person about.

Deidara's office door was open as usual, and Itachi walked right in, nodding at his secretary, who was a young woman more interested in magazines than work. Deidara sat at his desk, doodling on some spare paper. Itachi stood for a minute before clearing his throat, Deidara lurched scraping a dark line across his doodle. Deidara didn't look up right away but clicked his tongue at the ruined picture.

"Can I help you Itachi?" He said. His tone showed that he was not amused. Itachi smirked.

"Actually, I came here to praise you. I read your latest report concerning new advertising techniques, and one of them seems to be a really good idea." Deidara raised his brows. Praise from Itachi was far and few between, and even Deidara knew that it was something good to receive.

"Was it the blimp part? I knew it. That was an awesome idea." Itachi rolled his eyes.

"No. It was not the blimp. That's a horrible waste of money. It was the design of the building. The cloud in the windows." Deidara frowned.

"The big one or the little ones."

"The big one. People know that the base headquarters of Akatsuki is here in Konoha, but foreigners don't know which building. Some may even be discouraged from visiting on the thought of getting lost. Especially the smaller businesses. If you don't mind, I'm going to write up a smaller report and take it to Konan-sama." Deidara grinned.

"Yea. I'm awesome. A'ight. Please leave my secretary a note if Konan-chan accepts it." Itachi felt a small ball of contempt for the man already forming. It was rude to refer to their boss in that manner. So Itachi left. He nodded at the secretary on the way out, but she was too busy reading a magazine. He pushed the elevator button and listened as it slowly ascended. The doors opened and he stepped forward, colliding with another person carrying a pot of flowers. Dirt sprayed everywhere, and the girl fell backwards.

"Hey! Watch it buddy! These plants are expensive!" Itachi looked down at the girl and his eyes widened. Despite wearing regular clothes and being covered in dirt and flowers, Itachi was pretty sure he recognized her.

"Ino-san?" Ino looked up and her eyes widened.

"A-ah…Sorry, Uchiha-san. I was just delivering flowers to Deidei." Itachi barked a laugh, and Ino looked at him. Itachi shook his head and picked up the flowers. Ino collected as much dirt as she could and shovelled it back into the pot. Itachi stuck the flower back into the pot and Ino patted the loose soil down.

"There! Although, you're going to have to call someone to clean this up." Itachi gave her a small grin.

"No, I think I will let 'Deidei' get it, seeing as it's his floor." Ino flashed him an evil smile, her cheeks taking on a slight pink blush.

_…Exquisite…_ Was all Itachi could think.

* * *

"Well…It's been a while since Deidara has thought of something worth while." A woman with a strong posture that commanded respect said. Itachi gave a small bow.

"Yes, I think so as well. I went so far as to even let him know." The woman raised her eyebrows, and chewed on her lip piercing before saying, in a calm voice,

"Well, if you think it's a good idea, then maybe I should just go ahead and hire a contractor. You know what; Pein is almost done with his meeting. How about I tell him and then you and Deidara can have the rest of the day off. I'll have someone finish up the loose ends on your paperwork." Itachi's brows rose. It was well known that Konan was easier to please than Pein, which was why most of their projects were screened by her first. But even still, if she thought they were good enough to be given the day off, then Deidara did well.

The elevator did not descend fast enough for him. He stopped at Deidara's floor to tell him that his day was finished, and left the office before the blonde could whoop for joy.

* * *

Hinata sighed and she gently cradled her phone. She stared at it for a few moments before pulling her knees up to her chest. Resting her chin on her knee, she sighed again and forced back unbidden tears.

Ever since she had been engaged to Itachi, Naruto seemed to talk to her less and less. Hinata noticed that their conversations were often cut short by an errand he had to run or something like that. Spying her long blue coat in the corner, she grabbed it and flung it around her shoulders. She was going to see Naruto whether or not he wanted her too.

No one stopped her, and barely anyone gave her a second look as she stormed through the Hyuuga compound. It was just another rusty nail pounded into her heart that she was not welcome in her own home. Letting the rain wash her tears away, she hailed a taxi and directed the driver towards the dingy apartment Naruto and his father lived in.

_Knock knock!_ Hinata stepped back from the peeling paint covered door. She heard footsteps and her heart lifted. A tall man with a messy mop of golden hair answered. His face searched Hinata's for a second before remembering her name.

"Oh! Hinata-san! How can I help you?" Hinata looked down and blushed.

"Is Naruto-kun home?" Minato tightened his lips. He stepped back and motioned for Hinata to enter.

"He's just out getting some groceries. He'll be back soon. Would you like some tea? I haven't seen you since you graduated. I'd like to know how life's been treating you." Hinata smiled warmly and accepted. Sitting at the small table she and Naruto had shared many meals at as a teenager. Minato was still making the tea when he asked,

"So, how is life treating you?" He paused, and then said, "How is your father treating you?" Hinata frowned. She had almost forgotten that Minato had been involved a few years ago, when Hiashi had taken his rage out on her physically. Hinata rubbed her cheek and said,

"He's cold. As usual. He favours Hanabi-chan, but that's nothing new. I'm used to it. In fact, I'm engaged to Uchiha Itachi." Minato stopped mid pour and looked up at the young Hyuuga.

"Really now? Who arranged it?" Hinata furrowed her brow.  
"My father and his mother." Minato gave a kind smile and pushed her cup towards her. Hinata thanked him and Minato sat down, sipping his own tea.

"I guess that explains Naruto's mood." Hinata looked up, her milky lavender eyes shining in the overhead light.

"Hu-"

"Dad! I'm home! I got that stupid thing you wanted too… Oh! Hinata-chan! Uh…What are you doing here?" Hinata blinked, and Minato scowled.

"Naruto, don't be so rude. She came to visit, so I made her some tea. Here, I'll take those bags. You're soaking wet, take your coat off before you catch a cold…" Naruto scowled at him and said,

"Yes_Mom._" Hinata giggled behind her hand, and Naruto flashed a grin that made her heart leap into her throat.

After Minato tugged his wet coat off of Naruto's shoulders, and relieved him of the bags, Naruto sat down at the small table and gulped back the tea. Setting the cup down on the table and gazed at Hinata, making her blush.

"So what brought you out here?" Hinata looked away and said quietly,

"I just… You've been sounding weird lately… Like you don't want to talk to me… Is everything ok?" Naruto looked away as Hinata looked forward. She moved to take his hand in hers, a bold move for Hinata, but withdrew when he moved his hand. She could feel her heart breaking.

"It's nothing. This year was my Mom's 15th death anniversary. Me and Dad were hit particularly hard." Hinata shook her head. She knew Naruto like the back of her hand, and she knew that he was lying. But she told herself to leave it alone for now. Smiling brightly and changing the subject she said,

"Hey, Dad's being kinda mean again, mind if I stay the night? I know some great movies you'd like…" Naruto grinned and turned back to her.

"Sure! Your room is still made from last time you stayed. I hope those movies are action… You know I hate chick flicks… Want some Chinese? I picked it up when I was out…"

Hinata smiled and laughed. For now she would let it rest. For now Naruto could have his peace. When Naruto's back turned, her smile faded, matching her breaking heart.

* * *

End Chapter 2

D; Im sorry for everyone who reads my stuff. School, Work, School Work, Work, and more work. Im always so exhausted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Hinata stared up at the ceiling of the spare room in Naruto's cozy little home. Glow-in-the dark star stickers had been pasted hastily around, and Hinata could almost see a giddy little blonde boy sticking them up there, a few on his face and in his hair. Another tear leaked out of her eye and Hinata turned to her side and shut her eyes.

"Hinata-chan?" Someone whispered from the door. Hinata looked over her shoulder at the door and saw the faint outline of Naruto in the dark.

"I'm awake." She whispered just as softly, if not more. Naruto softly stepped into her room and sat on the end of her bed. Hinata sat up and waited for him to talk. This was not the first time either of them had visited the other to talk in the small hours of the morning.

Naruto didn't say anything for a long time. He just sat, staring at the wall on the other side of the room, and Hinata stayed silent fearful that if she started to talk, he might bottle what he wanted to say away again. When he finally did say something, Hinata almost jumped at the sudden noise.

"Do you… Do you like Itachi?" Hinata blinked.

"He's nice to me. Formal, but nice. I regard him as an acquaintance that, if contact pursued, could be a friend." Naruto gazed over at Hinata. The small amount of moon light that shone through the window caught his cerulean eyes, giving them a deep look.

"But do you like like him?" Hinata gave a small smile.

"No, Naruto-kun. I do not." Naruto let out a breath and laid back across her feet.

"Good." Hinata couldn't help but smile. Over the years he had been her friend, he can constantly defended her against boys, despite his ignorance of her feelings. Since they had graduated, she didn't have the problem anymore, but she was glad that he still cared.

"Would you cancel it?" Hinata frowned.

"What? Cancel what?" Naruto stared up at the stars, his eyes darting between each one.

"The wedding, the engagement, the everything." Hinata felt tears well up in her eyes. She wasn't sure why, she didn't feel sad, or even particularly happy.

"I… It depends." Naruto nodded shortly and remained silent for a few seconds.

"You know my mom help me put those stars up. I remember her holding me up, and then, I remember falling. Mom got really sick after that. They did some tests at the hospital and saw on an xray or something that she had a dark spot in her brain. They didn't know if it was cancer, a tumour, a clot, or a mistake on the machine. Mom died in the accident before they could test again." Hinata reached out to Naruto with her hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Naruto shook his head.

"I remember Dad after that. He had been preparing himself for Mom's death, since that was how his mother had died. A tumour in her brain had stopped her lungs and she suffocated while making dinner. But I think because he was preparing for her to die slowly, he was hit harder by the crash. It turns out, at the autopsy they did, she didn't have anything in her brain, it was a mistake, and Mom had a bad case of the flu. I think that's what Dad felt worst about." Hinata squeezed Naruto's hand, and he sat up, scooting over to sit beside Hinata in the small bed.

"My mom died from a disease that she had caught at the hospital. A patient of hers had it and they couldn't find what caused it in time for either of them. She died within a week. They still don't know what killed her. A week isn't enough time for a 6 year old to realize that her mommy was dying, and she'd have to take care of her baby sister. A week wasn't enough time for a little girl to make sense of why her daddy suddenly hated her." Hinata paused and said, looking down at her knees,

"I hated her for a long time. Until I was old enough to realize that it was all an accident, and my father was never going to go back to be the way he used to be." Naruto's cool hand snaked it's way up Hinata cheek and wiped away some of her tears.

"Why do you always cry at night when you stay here?" Hinata sighed and nuzzled her face into his hand, slightly surprising Naruto.

"You know why. I want what I can't have, and it breaks my heart." Naruto was silent for a second before grabbing Hinata's chin with his fingers and turning her face, kissing her gently, yet desperately at the same time. Hinata gasped in surprise but quickly closed her eyes and turned her body better. Her fears and insecurities melted as Naruto grabbed her shoulder and pulled her closer so as to kiss her better. Hinata complied and grabbed the back of his hair, pushing his face into hers.

When all was said and done, or kissed and done, as Naruto would have put it later, both young adults were breathless and red faced. Hinata hid her face in her hands, and Naruto twiddled her thumbs.

"Wh-what was th-that for?" Hinata asked shyly, stuttering to Naruto for the first time in years. Naruto couldn't look her in the eyes, but a large grin was plastered on his face, and Hinata could just barely see his crinkled whisker marks.

"When you first told me you… liked me, back at banquet, you scared the shit out of me, you know? Being the loser of the school, and knowing that the only reason I wasn't expelled was because of Dad, everyone treated me like crap and I hated it. I was hated at public school because my Dad made too much money, and at private school, Dad didn't make quite enough money, and everyone hated me anyway.

"But not you. Since day one, you were nice to me. At first, as I'm sure I told you years ago, I thought you were a weird shy girl who had no friends. I had thought to myself that maybe we could be friends.

"So that's what I did, I tried to become your friend. It worked, and you were really nice. So nice in fact, that I started to… like you. I didn't want to lose you as a friend, because I had really thought that you would leave me once a better guy than me walked by. I hated myself that much. So I stuck to my old friends from public school. I chased my old crush Sakura, and continued to be belittled by Ino. Just like old times." Hinata gaped.

"I… I would never! Sometimes… Sometimes you were the only thing keeping me from swallowing a bottle of pills and ending it all… You were…are…my hero." Naruto smiled and gave Hinata quick kiss before sliding under the covers of the small bed.

"I know. Now move over, I'm tired and you're warm." Hinata blushed and gasped when Naruto placed his cold hands on her exposed stomach.

* * *

Minato sighed and hung his bedside phone up. Vandalism at the school again. Rubbing his blue eyes, he brushed his thumb against a picture of Kushina and smiled sadly. Getting dressed and brushing his teeth, Minato swung Naruto's bedroom door open and said,

"Naruto, I have to go to sch- uh…" Minato stopped mid-sentence when he saw that his only child was not sleeping in as long as he possibly could. Glancing down at his watch, he saw that it was 6 am, and mused with the idea of an already awake Naruto, eating breakfast and watching TV. Walking down the hall, he silently opened the door to Hinata's room. Maybe she had woken him and they had gone for food.

He sighed. Naruto was asleep with his arms wrapped around a sleeping, but smiling Hinata. Thankfully, their clothes were still in place. Minato rolled his eyes and silently closed the door. He scribbled a note and left it on the kitchen table, before grabbing his slightly burnt toast and left the building.

* * *

The click of the door had awakened Hinata; she had always been a light sleeper. Shaking Naruto, she smiled as he groaned and held onto her tighter.

"Naruto-kun, c'mon. I'll buy us breakfast. Maybe some ramen?" Naruto's eyes shot open at the word 'ramen'. Hinata rolled her pale eyes and Naruto tugged her out of bed.

Watching the blonde's excited actions over the prospect of free food, Hinata couldn't help but feel nervous. What were they going to do now? How was she going to face Itachi or her father? No doubt she would be disowned… Hinata put her hand to her forehead. This was all going to end with her getting a headache. Naruto picked up a piece of paper that had been left on the table and said,

"Dear Naruto, I'm sure you and Hinata were being responsible 20 year olds, but if you want to do stuff like that, at least move out first. Love, Dad." Hinata felt her face heat up and saw Naruto's horrified (and struggling to keep the red from his face) expression. Their eyes met and they both quickly turned, even redder than before.

* * *

Itachi woke up feeling particularly good. It was a stat holiday and he wasn't required to even sign his name. It didn't mean he wasn't going to, of course, it just meant he didn't have to get up as early. Itachi was a workaholic, but when confronted with this, he reasoned that he was just trying to get away from his family.

Itachi had decided to walk to work today. The Akatsuki building wasn't terribly far, and it was a beautiful fall day. The trees were just starting to turn yellow and orange and the air had a refreshing nip to it.

Feeling generous, Itachi even stopped in a few little stores here and there, a bought a few little trinkets that he thought would make excellent gifts and decorations for his office. Passing a shop with big and bold flowers painted in the windows, he stepped in, intrigued. Perhaps it was one of the small private art galleries that were becoming more and more common around here.

A little bell tinkled when he opened the door, and a rush of fragrance washed over him. Instead of art, Itachi found flowers. Hundreds of kinds, hundreds of smells. A tall man peered out of the door before disappearing for a second and reappearing, tying a green apron around his waist. He had long blonde hair that he held up with a ponytail and a jogging sweatband. He placed his hands on the counter firmly and precisely.

"Can I help you with anything?" He asked, surprisingly kind sounding. Itachi thought for a moment before saying,

"Yes actually… I'm looking for a flower for a woman, but I don't know what to get her." The man smiled and said,

"Well, what is her personality like?" Itachi hesitated.

"Sophisticated, sassy, and a bit headstrong." Itachi frowned for a second. Why was he picking out flowers for Ino, when he should be picking some out for Hinata, who, in case Itachi had forgotten, was his fiancée. The man behind the counter put his hand to his chin.

"What does she look like?" Itachi looked back at the rows of flora.

"She's blonde and a bit on the pale side, although it suits her nicely. Slim, rather short, actually, with blue eyes." The man tilted his head.

"What colour does she like?" Itachi shrugged.

"I don't know that much about her yet." The man raised his brows and smiled.

"Try hyacinths, the purple ones there. I have a feeling she likes those best." Itachi kept a wary eye on the man but picked up a premade bouquet of mostly hyacinths. He purchased it quietly and was about to turn to leave when the door was practically kicked open.

"Daddy! That stupid old man down the street was trying to…O-oh! Itachi-san! What a…surprise!" Itachi almost dropped the flowers. Looking back at the man behind the counter, he couldn't believe he didn't see the similarities before.

"Ah… Ino-san. H-here. I bought these for you." Itachi roughly and awkwardly pushed the bouquet into Ino's slender hands. He brushed his hand against hers and Ino blushed.

"Hyacinths, my favourite! Thank you!" She said, hugging a surprised Itachi. Backing away and blushing, Ino apologized quickly and said,

"I was just about to take a lunch break… Did you want to join me?" Itachi put on a small smile, regaining his composure.

"I think I would enjoy that." Ino waved at her father and pulled Itachi out of the building, leading him towards her favourite little coffee shop.

* * *

Sitting down in his office, Itachi leaned back and smiled. His 'date' the previous day with Ino had been more than enjoyable. She was opinionated, headstrong, and yet, most of the time she knew when and where her opinions were appropriate. She was a match made in heaven. Itachi quickly pushed down thoughts of his mother screening every single woman in Konoha to look for this blonde beauty.

The rest of his morning had been spent signing documents, reading reports, and thinking of Ino, when, just before the lunch hour, his office door was flung open, striking the wall beside it rather hard. Itachi put his annoyed face on. Standing at the door was a rather angry looking Deidara, and a few of Itachi's disgruntled workers standing behind him, trying to sort things out. Deidara ignored their protests and slammed the door shut behind him as he stomped into Itachi's office. Pointing a finger in Itachi's unflinching face, Deidara said acidly,

"You stay away from her. She's my girl, and you will stay away from her. Stick to your own girl, this one is mine and mine alone, no one gets to have her." Itachi didn't move his face, but inside he was surprised that Deidara even contained this much anger and attachment to the girl.

"I think she should have a choice in who she wants to be with." Itachi said, making Deidara flinch slightly. Then, against his better judgement, Itachi said,

"Maybe she's just tired of you, and wants something else for a change." Deidara growled and curled his finger up. Turning around he stomped out of Itachi's office, but turned his head back at the door way.

"Just stay away from her." He said, and left as promptly as he came. Itachi sat back in his chair as his concerned secretary popped her head in.

"Taicho… is everything ok?" Itachi nodded and gave his secretary a rare little smile.

"Everything it fine, we all know how short Deidara's fuse is. Is everything ok out there?" The secretary paused before saying quietly,

"Deidara-san punched Kenzo and broke his nose, I think…" Itachi sighed and exited his office. Kneeling down by the young intern he had hired not too long ago, a boy barely out of his teens, yet showed huge potential in diplomacy, Itachi took a closer look at the bloody mess that was Kenzo's face.

"Alright. Shiori-san, please tell Konan-sama of this, and I'll take Kenzo here to the hospital. For now, until we get this settled, this stays in the office, alright?" The rest of his office staff nodded and a few of the women helped Kenzo up. Kenzo tried to murmur a thanks to Itachi, but he waved his hand. While Itachi avoided socializing with his employees, he had hand picked them himself, with Zetsu's help, and he certainly did not wish anything but good luck and health to them.

By the time Itachi had finally gotten home, it was late, nearly ten o'clock. He could hear his mother's voice through the walls and started to take a longer route to his suite that would avoid the woman, but he was too late, and his mother's head popped out of the room she was in and grabbed Itachi's arm.

"Itachi! Come in here, Sasuke's back!" Itachi sighed heavily and entered the room. There he saw Sasuke sitting on a cushion near the back of the family room. Beside him was a pretty girl who had short pink hair and green eyes. On the girl's lap was a small infant. Itachi almost spun a 180 and left the room, but his mother's hand reflexively caught his arm.

"Itachi-ni-san." Sasuke said bluntly. The girl to his left looked up at Itachi.

"Sasuke." He said back, just as bluntly. Sasuke then smiled softly, which in itself surprised Itachi. Sasuke had only been gone for 6 months.

"This is Sakura," Sasuke said, motioning at the girl beside him. Itachi nodded. "And this is little Akane." He said, his voice was filled with pride. Itachi looked at the baby and saw that she had a small tuft of dark hair. Visions of his home overrun with pink haired babies was crushed, and Itachi's mood lightened a bit.

With that, he took his leave before his mother could catch him again, and settled in for the night. Tomorrow was going to be a long and bothersome day, and he wanted all the rest he could get to prepare for it.

* * *

End Chapter 3

LOL WHAT? UPDATE FOR THIS STORY? LIES I TELL YOU. LIES.

~Mog


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Christmas rolled around faster than Hinata could blink. Naruto had moved out of his dad's house and into a tiny little bachelor downtown, closer to his job, and Hinata spent the majority of her free time there. Minato had heard about her wanting to get into psychology and had talked to a busty lady-friend of his and managed to secure a part time job in a psychiatric hostpital for her for the duration of her schooling. Hinata was extremely grateful and secretly jealous that her own father didn't love her as much.

Although technically, she hadn't called off her and Itachi's engagement, they had been seeing less and less of each other. Hinata felt a little guilty, but Naruto was the best thing that had ever happened to her, and she wasn't going to let him go for the world. Wrapping the white scarf around her neck and lower face tighter, Hinata shivered as she fingered the small box she held in her hands. It was colder than usual in the temperate Konoha and the sidewalks and windows were laced with intricate frost designs that looked like feathers had engarved themselves into the glass and cement.

Stopping at the gate to the large Uchiha compound, she hesitated before pushing the small intercom button. It was nearing 8 o'clock, late enough that Itachi should be home from work, but early enough as to not be rude. The intercom crackled before an unidentifiable voice said,

"Hello?" Hinata paused a split second before saying,

"Uhm, excuse the interruption, but is Uchiha Itachi-san home?" The voice pulled back from the mouth piece and Hinata could hear it mumbling to someone in the background.

"Can I ask who this is? Itachi-sama is a very busy man..." Hinata blushed, even though no one could see her.

"A-Ano, it's Hyuuga Hinata." The voice paused for a second as if trying to remember where it had heard that name before before saying loud enough to cause the speaker to crackle a little,

"O-oh! Hyuuga-san, so sorry, he is in his private quarters, shall I escort you there?"

"If It's no trouble..." The voice quickly assured her that it was not indeed and before Hinata knew what was happening, she was being led down a path through the courtyards that she vaguely remember attending Itachi's birthday party in. The lesser family member that was escorting her was chatting mindlessly, and while Hinata only gave one word answers, she was grateful for the distraction. The short woman bowed informally at Hinata and showed her the door do the entire suite that Itachi lived in. Hinata thanked her and waiting until she had turned the corner before knocking quickly on the black door.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi was happy. It was a rare occurance, but one that he usually felt when in the the presence of a sassy little blonde. After taking her on a few more dates, despite Deidara's threats, he felt absolutely no guilt at stealing another man's woman. Although he did find it a little strange that Ino felt no guilt at leaving Deidara so easily. It wasn't until the previous month when Deidara decided he needed some personal time and took off to who know's where for three weeks did Itachi find out why Deidara was so protective, and why Ino didn't care.

_Itachi placed a kiss on Ino's neck, causing her to shiver just the way he liked. Gentle kisses and caresses soon turned into more frantic kisses and accidental tears in clothing. Itachi smiled down at the bare beauty who was resting with her head on his chest and platinum hair splayed over his shoulder. Her eyes were closed, but he knew she wasn't sleeping. The elder Uchiha brother ran his fingers through her silken hair causing the woman to smile even wider._

"Mmm, Itachi... I think I love you." Itachi smiled. She had said that before. Although he felt a little guilty about dating behind Hinata's back, he felt that if this was going to go anywhere, he'd tell Hinata soon that the engagement was called off. Running his fingers through her hair again she shivered and pulled herself closer to him.

"Ino, can I ask you a question?" Ino nodded without opening her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Itachi's wandering fingers. Itachi hesitated. He had avoided this question before because he felt that he was not involved enough emotionally with Ino to ask it, but he was afraid that he might be falling for the blonde, and it was better to get things like this over and done with.

"I really like you. I want to stay with you for a long time, if everything works out, and to prevent myself from alienating what we have, I have refrained from asking you this until now." Itachi hesitated, noting that Ino had looked up, staring him straight in the eyes. "Uh... Are you still involved with Deidara?" Ino raised a single, elegantly curved brow. Sitting up she didn't even bother covering herself up as she stared unabashedly at Itachi. For some reason Itachi felt nervous, which was odd in itself, as he almost never felt nervous. Ahh, the wonders of what this girl could do to him.

"Why are you only interested now? I expected that question months ago." Itachi pulled a blank face, staring at her for a second or two.

"Er... Well, Deidara took a few weeks off... he was looking rather depressed. I had thought that maybe you had something to do with it." Ino laughed gently. Itachi thought it was an odd gesture, but didn't say anything. Running her hand along his chest, Itachi made note of her perfectly done nails, and tried to keep his thoughts on the topic of conversation. Ino sent him a sultry look that made his insides quiver with excitement.

"He's my brother." Itachi deadpanned.

"Excuse me?" He said, and Ino laughed again, although this time, Itachi was too confused to feel anything.

"Deidara is my older brother. Honestly, we've been doing it for months and you've never even asked my last name. He asked me to pretend to be his girlfriend for your birthday party so he wouldn't look like a loser." Itachi honestly didn't know what to do. Ino laughed again but cut it short when Itachi's face hadn't changed. Moving her face closer to his, she said,

"Are...are you mad at me?" Itachi didn't look at her.

"No. Im...confused. Why would you let me think all along that Deidara's jealously was not because I was stealing his woman, but because I was dating his little sister?" Ino gave Itachi a shy smile with a hint of slyness.

"I liked seeing you compete for me. It made me feel appreciated and wanted." Itachi turned to her and said,

"Is that all?" He said, Ino looked away and blushed, letting her hand rest over her heart.

"It also made me all hot and bothered whenever I thought of you physically fighting for you." Itachi choked and Ino laughed harder than before. Itachi's face cracked a smile and he shook his head. Pushing her back down Itachi pinned her to the bed and said in a low husky voice,

"You are positively the weirdest girl I have ever met." Ino shivered as his breath fell on her neck. "I'm starting to think I love you as well." Ino's eyes widened, but as she tried to respond, Itachi crushed his mouth down on hers.

Knock Knock Itachi glanced at the door and Ino froze, her pants still hung around her knees where she had been in the middle of pulling them up. Itachi stood up and pulled a pair of black sweatpants on before motioning to Ino to disapear to the bathroom or something. Itachi's family generally disaproved of any affection in public. Not bothering to put on a shirt he made his way to the door to his suite and opened it, surprised to see a petite Hyuuga with a blush on her face.

"A-ah... Hinata-san... Can I help you?" Hinata blushed again when she saw Itachi topless, but her blush stemmed from embarrassment for him, rather than being attracted to the Uchiha. Part of her heart was releived that she did in fact have no feelings for the Uchiha at all.

"A-ano... Did I wake you? Im sorry...I can come back later..." Itachi shook his head and said,

"Nonsense. Come in out of the cold, I'll make you a cup of tea." Ino sat in the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her torso. She had left her top on the floor by Itachi's bed, and there was no way to get out of the bathroom without being seen by Itachi's _fiancee_ of all people. Part of her felt bad for stealing Itachi away from the girl, as Itachi had explained to her that Hinata was being disowned from her family in all sense of the word. Not that bad though, Ino was a selfish person when it came to Itachi. She'd fight Hinata tooth and nail for the Uchiha man, and wouldn't regret a minute of it. Sitting on the edge of the tub, Ino inspected her nails and tried to listen in on the conversation.

Hinata waited silently until the tea was done and steaming in front of her face before speaking. She put the small box on the table and pushed it towards the older man and said,

"U-um...I bought you this for christmas." Itachi looked surprised. he took the package and looked it over. It wasn't wrapped, but the box was plain and didn't give any clues. He looked at her and said,

"May I open it?" Hinata nodded, too embarrassed to get her words out. Itachi took the lid off the box and lifted the gold watch out of the box. Holding it up to get a better look at it, he said,

"Oh wow, It's a beautiful watch, Hinata-san. This must have cost you a fortune. Thank you very much." Hinata shrugged as if to say that it had not cost alot at all. What she wasn't going to tell Itachi was that even with the Hyuuga allowance she received, it had taken three months of saving for. She hoped it would make up for the news she was going to deliver.

"So, other than this, did anything bring you out here today? I haven't seen you in a while." Hinata blushed again, mustering her courage.

"A-a-a-ano..." Itachi took note of the stutter. She must have something important to say. He widened his eyes slightly to look more interested, hoping it helped. It didn't but it was the thought that counted.

"I...I would...Like to break of the eng-engagement." Squeezing her eyes shut she looked down and listened for the inevitable yelling and telling her of how she was a failure. Ino was surprised, but extremely happy. She was trying not to squeal and give her position away. Itachi was silent for a minute, dimutely surprised that she had mustered the courage to suggest this first. Carefully he set the watch down into the box and said,

"My I inquire as to why you wish to call it off? Was it something I have done or said?" Hinata's face became redder, if possible, but she shook her head and said,

"Oh no! No, I... Well, I was in love before we even met, and he has been returning my feelings. My reasoning is completely selfish." Itachi smiled pleasently.

"I see. Are you sure it was just that? You look like you have something else to say." Hinata looked around, avoiding his eyes, turning red enough that Itachi felt like asking her if she was going to be OK.

"Eh..Um... Well, you see, according to Naruto-kun...er, my boyfriend I guess... His friend from his old school has been talking about how her best friend was dating Uchiha Itachi... I am pretty sure I can trust the source as she is the mother of your neice." Itachi almost laughed, and Ino slapped her face into her palm. Her and her big mouth.

"Uh. Well, sorry, Hinata-san. That rumour is true. I hope I didn't hurt you in any way." Hinata shook her head briskly.

"Oh no, not at all. It made it easier, in fact." She looked at the clock on the wall and gasped.

"Oh! I am so sorry, I have to get going. May I ask a final favour of you though?" Itachi nodded and motioned with his hand for her to continue. Twiddling her fingers she said,

"Do you think that your mother, if she feels up to it, or at least, your family, could inform my father that you decided I wasn't right for you and backed out? I'm not on great terms with my father as it is, because I am leaving the family, but I feel he would comepletely shut me off from even my sister were I the one to break this." Itachi was a little surprised. He knew that Hinata and her father were on bad terms, but he didn't think it was this bad. He almost felt lucky that his mother was how she was.

"Certainly. To be honest I was going to break it off sooner or later." Hinata smiled brightly and said quietly,

"You didn't have to make Ino-san hide in the bathroom, I feel like a villian." Ino sat back and knocked over a shampoo bottle causing a large clank to be heard. Itachi smiled uncertainly before shaking his head.

"I wish you the best with Naruto-san." Hinata smiled again before ducking out of the suite and out of the Uchiha compound for the last time in the next long while.

Ino slipped into the kitchen, still wearing the towel, but sporting a bright red blush. Itachi glanced at her and smiled.

"Well that was interesting." 

Chapter 4 end  


* * *

Gaahhh I dont even have an excuse, lol. One more chapter, me thinks, and this short story is doneee~

Sorry It's so short. The next one should be longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

It was a nice morning, a little chilly, but sunny and warm feeling, despite the beginings of frost. Naruto had fallen asleep doing late night studying for the umpteenth time in a row. Hinata sighed fondly as she draped a blanket over his sleeping form, before helping herself to a cup of coffee. It might have been because Hinata had recently started studying at university, did Naruto feel the sudden urge to chase after a dream he had played with for a few years. And with a little string pulling from his dad, although he was a little ashamed to admit that, he was accepted into the university that Konoha Private was affliated with. His goal was to become the 5th principal, after his dad stepped down.

Hinata had been subjected to his dreams many times during their friendship and she was glad it was finally coming to fruition. Naruto had a lot of hardships in his life and for once something was going right. It warmed Hinata, despite the chilly air. Taking a sip of her coffee, she had to strain her jaw to prevent her from spitting it all over Naruto and his papers. Swallowing the mouthful of the drink she clicked her tongue and dumped the bitter fluid down the sink. The coffee maker was broken again, giving her burnt, watery coffee. Wiping her mouth off, she glanced at the clock. It was ten after seven. She was suppose to have an audience with her father at 8. Flipping her cellphone open she called a taxi and placed a kiss on the top of Naruto's blonde mop.

The taxi ride was mindless. She supposed the abrupt call she had received the previous night had something to do with her breaking the engagement with Itachi over a week previous. She knew, that unless her father all of a sudden decided he loved her, she was probably going to be cut off from the Hyuuga allowances, and told to move out. Hinata sighed tiredly. After the affair with her father was over she was going to visit a cousin who lived in the capitol and stay there for a day or two, before she suspected the legal confirmation of her being expelled from the clan would come into effect. Her cousin was friendly enough, friendlier to Hinata who bore a resemblance to her mother, but she bore the pride of the Hyuuga clan with even more seriousness than her father, if possible. She knew that this would probably be the last chance to ever see her cousin in a good mood. The taxi lurched to a halt, and Hinata snapped awake, drifting off while thinking of better times as a child. Slipping the driver a few bills, she got out of the car, smoothed her skirt, and straightened her shoulders.

Hiashi was waiting for her in the formal clan meeting room. Sitting beside him, straight and as formal as a board, was Hanabi. Both wore formal, but simple robes. Hinata felt under dressed. Ignoring the stabbing feeling that Hiashi's cold stares always inflicted on her, she was almost surprised that Hanabi had finally learned to copy them. Hinata let her milky eyes run over her sister's face, a perfect picture of poise and royalty, which in all sense of the words, was how the Hyuuga clan stood in Konoha, their family even older than the Uchihas. Legend had it that the Uchiha were even a branch of the Hyuugas, and Hinata could definately see the similarities in how the families were run, albeit the Uchihas seemed a tad warmer. Kneeling down on the small cushion provided, Hinata took a deep breath and looked her father straight in the eyes.

"Good morning, Otou-sama, Hanabi-chan." She bowed her head slightly, deep enough to indicate respect, but not deep enough to suggest she was of status as low as the branch members. Hiashi made no motion or expression to give away whether or not she had bowed deep enough, and Hinata took that as satisfactory.

"Good morning, One-san." Hanabi said, her voice louder and stronger than hers, while still retaining a delicate quality. Her father nodded after Hanabi spoke, signaling that as a greeting. Hinata folded her hands on her knees and refused to let her vision waver. Hiashi was silent for a full 30 seconds before finally speaking, causing Hanabi to flinch ever so slightly.

"I have received word from the Uchiha that Uchiha Itachi-san has broken off the engagement. Mikoto-san did not say for what reason. Would you happen to know?" Hinata pursed her lips. She was extremely unsurprised that these would be the first words from his mouth.

"Itachi-san has found a romantic interest in which he would like to pursue. We discussed our options, and decided that since we shared no romantic interest in each other, Itachi-san's happiness was more important." Hiashi was silent. She could see the edges of his eyes tightening in anger. Unconsciously her legs tensed up, prepared to move backwards in the event that he wanted to strike her.

"This marriage was not only one of convenience, but one that was to secure the stability of the alliance between the Uchiha and the Hyuuga." Hinata's composure slipped a tiny notch. Hinata knew that while most of the reason Hiashi was trying to marry her off was because he wanted to get rid of her, some of the reason was akin to marrying companies together. Uchiha and Hyuuga alike had powerful business contacts, and a marriage of the two would double the contacts for both families.

"Do you suppose that it is your fault the marriage was called off?" Hinata tightened her eyes. She knew where this was going.

"Another failure from you. Do you realize what you have cost the Hyuuga?" Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes, but she kept eye contact strong. Hanabi had an angry look on her face. She agreed with her father wholeheartedly, regarding the business prospects.

"Or maybe he had heard that you were sleeping with that filthy Namikaze." Hinata's composure completely slipped out of her grasp, and her mouth fell open. She had tried so hard to keep the fact that she was seeing Naruto secret, at least until she had broken the engagement off, and everything had blown over. She rarely spent the nights there, always coming back to the compound late in the night, leaving early in the mornings. The days she did spend, she had always claimed to have stayed with Tenten. Neji covered for her most of the time, something she was eternally grateful for. Hiashi frowned, anger was evident on his face. Hanabi looked confused.

"Oh? You thought you could keep it a secret? Keep the fact that you are sullying the Hyuuga name by whoring yourself out with trash?" Hinata's tears started spilling over the brims of her eyes and her face was red with several emotions that she had a hard time sorting out.

"N-Naruto-kun isn't t-trash!" She blurted out. Hiashi moved faster than she could comprehend and the back of Hiashi's hand came crashed across Hinata's face hard enough to throw her to the ground. Hanabi lurched forward, but her father glared at her and she stopped and sat back, gripping the bottom of her hem tightly. It was no secret that she and Hinata didn't get along very well, but Hinata at least _tried_ to be an elder sister.

Indigo hair splayed across the floor and covered her face which now adorned a large red mark that would surely bruise in a few minutes. Straightening up, Hinata touched her cheek slightly, wincing, before pulling her hand back to stare at her now red stained fingers. Hinata's eyes went to her father's hand. His middle finger bore a large thick ring, with square corners. A Hyuuga heirloom. Ironic that something so purely Hyuuga would be the thing to make up Hinata's mind to leave and never come back. Hot tears made their way down Hinata's face, but she didn't care, not even when they stung the long cut on the side of her face. She glared at the man in front of her before standing up and leaving the room without a word.

Ignoring the stares and whispers that followed her to the main gates, she was stopped when someone pulled on her sleeve. Turning to see who would even bother with her, she was slightly surprised to see Hanabi with a concerned look on her face.

"Where will you go?" she asked, with a tone she had not heard from the younger girl in many years. Hinata smiled like she always smiled and said, kindly,

"I will live with Naruto. I will not run away from Konoha like a coward. You be sure to tell Hiashi that." Hanabi flinched at the lack of honourific. Hinata looked at the crest engraved into the grates and furrowed her brow.

"As of today, I am not longer Hyuuga Hinata. I am no longer the rejected heiress of the Hyuuga clan, and I am no longer an outlet for Hiashi's anger. I am just Hinata, and I am rid of this clan." Hanabi let her hand fall and took a step back, her eyes look a little wet, but no tears were forming. Hinata almost suspected that she wasn't capable of tears anymore. Resting her hand on her younger sister's shoulder, she realized that she barely had to look down at Hanabi anymore.

"But I'll always be your sister, so if you ever need a place to stay, my door is always open regardless of the hour or the day. I will see you later, Hanabi-chan." Turning, she left, and as such, never saw the inside of the Hyuuga manor or it's grounds again. Hanabi stood at the grate and watched as her sister walked down and off the grounds, turning a corner and disappearing.

As soon as Hinata turned the corner her composure failed altogether and she broke down in tears, caressing the now, grapefruit sized bruise that covered most of her right cheek and stung like a swarm of bees had all stung her on the face. She fumbled with her phone and called a taxi with the calmest voice she could muster.

_

* * *

Knock knock_. Minato looked up from his morning paper. Looking at the clock he saw that it was only 9 am, a few hours too early for any of the people he might have been expecting to have shown up. Tossing off his bunny slippers in case it was someone important, he unchained the door and opened it. He certainly wasn't expecting a puffy red-eyed and bruised faced Hinata to be crying on his doorstep.

"Wha-Hinata! What happened? Here, get inside, I'll make some coffee." Hinata sniffled and nodded, stepping in and slipping her shoes off. Sitting at the table, she didn't say anything, preferring to just stare blankly at the wall. Minato quickly prepared a brew of coffee, but kept stealing glances at the nasty bruise and inflamed cut that she sported on her cheek. He saw the emptiness in her eyes and decided that he could wait a little longer before his curiosity would start really eating him away.

Setting a hot cup of coffee down in front of Hinata, she jumped slightly before looking up at Minato.

"Th-thank you." She said, unsteadily, before taking a sip and sighing. Minato sat down opposite her on the small kitchen table and copied her, taking a sip of coffee and sighing, albeit his sigh was longer and louder than what would have been natural. Hinata continued to gaze at either the wall or her coffee, swirling it occasionally and taking a sip. Minato waited until she had almost finished it before asking,

"Where is Naruto?" Hinata jumped again, before meeting Minato's eyes for a fleeting second before staring down at her coffee mug.

"He's at home. He thinks im in on my way to the capitol, like I had been planning, until the day after tomorrow. I was going to go visit my cousin before news that I was expelled from the clan got out." Minato's eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"Expulsion?" Hinata shook her head.

"I've been expecting it since I broke it off with Itachi-san. I was formally called in to see my father today, and I expected to be lectured, yelled at if my father was really angry, and then told to leave. I didn't...." Hinata choked back a sob, "expect this." She finished. Minato's eyes trailed to the bruise on her cheek and part of him relaxed slightly.

"Ah. Sorry, I had thought for a few minutes there that my son had lost his temper. I was gearing up to go Naruto-hunting. I'm pretty sure I have swords and other weapons in the attic somewhere." Hinata turned red and looked appalled.

"Oh! N-no! Naruto-kun would never hit me! He's the only family I have left… well you too. You… You were more of a father to me than Hiashi ever was." Hinata's face got even redder, if possible, and she looked down, almost expecting Minato to reject her notions. Instead she felt his hand rest on the top of her head.

"I'm extremely happy to hear that, Hinata. I always thought that if I had ever had a daughter, she'd be like you. Or at least, I had hoped she would be. Although, I'm pretty sure with how you and Naruto are cruising, you'll be my daughter soon enough." Hinata watched as Minato gave her a grin so bright she felt the need to close her eyes so that it didn't burn out her retinas. Smiling herself, she felt tears of relief roll down her cheeks, burning her wound. Minato removed his hand and said, in a fatherly tone she was so used to,

"Well let's get that cleaned and patched up. Do you want me to call Naruto?" Hinata shook her head, and in a habit she hadn't done since she was a child, her fingers pushed each other nervously.

"N-no… actually, I came here first because I don't want Naruto-kun to go after my father and get in trouble. I was hoping that maybe I could stay here for a while, at least until the bruising goes away enough I can cover it up. I was supposed to go to my cousin's but I can just say that I am staying a few days longer." Minato nodded with a kind, but understanding smile and Hinata stood up and followed him to the bathroom, where the first aid supplies were kept.

* * *

Bouncing a black haired baby on her knee, Ino laughed softly as the baby squealed in delight. Making baby noises she continued to amuse the young child until her mother returned bearing a plate of small snacks. Smiling, Sakura said,

"My my, you look like you're having fun there, wanting one of your own, Ino-buta?" Ino, not looking at Sakura, said, while still making funny faces for Akane,

"No thanks, forehead-girl. Whenever I get the urge, I'll just come see my precious little Akane here and spoil her so rotten she'll love Aunty Ino more than you." Sakura gave a little laugh and set the tray down. Ino placed Akane on the ground where she gave a little gurgle before starting to blow bubbles, amusing herself for the time being. Ino smiled.

"Akane is beautiful, have I mentioned that yet?" Sakura smiled and popped a mini sandwich into her mouth.

"Mmm, pretty sure you have. Thank you anyway. I agree, she is my pride and joy. You should see Sasuke though, I'de have never pegged him as a baby-man. He spends hours with her just playing and bonding. He's not as quiet as he used to be around others, it's wonderful. Mikoto-san told me that she was forever grateful to me for bearing Sasuke's child. It was a little weird. But anyway, how are you and Itachi-san? I had heard through Mikoto that you guys are planning on getting married?" Ino shrugged.

"What? I haven't even mentioned it with Itachi... I hope Mikoto isn't spreading rumours in hopes that we would do it. I mean, we are happy just being together. I don't think I would mind spending the rest of my life with him, seeing as he treats me like a princess, but I don't know if he is ready for that. But other than that we are just peachy." Sakura looked down at Akane who had started to fall asleep and picked her up, putting her in the cot that was the in the corner of the large living area that had been temporarily turned into a nursery.

When she returned she sat down and said,

"Have you heard from Naruto lately?" Ino shook her head and Sakura said,

"Did you hear what happened?" Ino shook her head again, a small smile decorating her face. She loved gossip.

"Well, you know that Hinata girl? The one that Itachi-san had been engaged to?" Ino nodded, ushering Sakura to tell her the rest of the gossip. Sakura brought her head closer and lowered her voice.

"Well, I had heard that Naruto got arrested for trying to beat up Hinata's dad." Ino gasped.

"What? I know he's hotheaded, but the last I had heard he was busy with school. What made him blow off like that… on Hinata's dad of all people?" Sakura knitted her brows, but said,

"Well, apparently Hinata had been trying to hide the fact that her dad had beat her up or something like that by hiding out at Naruto's dad's house, of all places. Needless to say, he found out and totally blew up. Hinata's dad tried to press charges, but when the cops found out that it was because he had hurt Hinata they just kinda dropped it. I heard she was banished from the clan or something too, just to top it off." Ino gaped. She didn't know Hinata very well, only meeting her a few times through Naruto when they were all still in school, and that one time at Itachi's suite, but she was pretty sure that Hinata was a nice girl who wouldn't hurt a fly. She couldn't even imagine her own father raising a hand against her. It was appalling.

The door to the suite Sakura was living in with Sasuke opened up and Sasuke himself strode into the suite. He smiled at the girls and continued past the living area into the kitchen. Ino smiled back and Sakura giggled. Ino stood up and said,

"Well, since Sasuke-kun is here, he must be done talking with Itachi. I'll talk to you later, Sakura." Sakura waved and wandered towards the kitchen, as Ino slipped on her slippers and quietly made her way through the courtyards down to the other side of the massive compound that made up the Uchiha's land. The suite that she and Itachi were living in was affectionately called the 'Grandfather Suite' due to Itachi's grandfather always entertaining guests there, instead of in the main house.

The suite itself was large, had it's own small private garden, and a few rooms. Itachi had mentioned that it was intended for him to move in there when he married and was expected to be able to raise children there. Ino laughed a little nervously at the time, but after seeing Akane again, she was definitely musing the idea of children… in a few years. She was young and wanted to enjoy it for as long as she could.

Slipping in the black door with the small Uchiha fan crest painted in the middle, she squealed in surprise as Itachi jumped from behind the door and swept her up in his arms, planting a kiss on her neck.

"Ahh, god dammit! You scared the shit outta me!" She tried to yell, but her voice came out weak. Itachi gave a hearty laugh, and Ino cracked a smile and returned the kiss. They stayed against the wall in the hallway for a few minutes before Itachi said,

"Have you ever wanted to go to Sweden?" Ino looked at him skeptically.

"Uh, sure." Itachi smiled and Ino's eyes widened.

"Are… Are you taking me to Sweden?" Itachi looked nonchalant before saying, as if it didn't really matter,

"Well, I have to attend a business meeting, and see as I and Kisame are the directors of foreign affairs… Well, now I have a reason not to be alone and cold in the big comfy beds that the Swedish hotels offer. Although, if you don't want to, I'm sure I can manage going to all the day spas, the shopping and meeting celebrities all by myself…" Ino looked like she was going to cry with joy before pushing her face into Itachi's so hard she felt like she had broken her nose.

"Mmph, do you know what we should do there?" Ino said, breaking away from the kiss. Itachi didn't open his eyes, but instead started placing kisses down her neck and into spots that made her weak to the knees.

"Mmm?" He said, cueing her to continue. Ino hesitated, but said fairly steadily,

"We should totally get married. I mean, I know you don't want a ceremony, and your mom won't let you have one…but she can't do anything in Sweden can she?" Itachi stopped kissing her, but didn't move from his place. With each second that went by, Ino was getting more and more nervous.

"Er… It was just a thought, I mean…" She broke off lamely, and Itachi looked up at her. His face was blank of all emotion, and Ino started to feel horrible. She had probably offended him, and now he looked like he was going to give her the boot.

"Yamanaka Ino, did you just propose to me?" Ino deadpanned. She had not been expecting that, and was justly flustered for a few moments before she finally got out what she had wanted to say.

"Uh, would you dump me if I had? I know how some guys are afraid commitment..." It was Itachi's turn to look surprised, although he didn't show it nearly as much as Ino did.

"I wouldn't let you go for reasons as stupid as that."

"Then yes. Uchiha Itachi, would you marry me in Sweden, majorly for the reason of loving me and wanting me forever, and minorly for the reason to see your mom act like a chicken with her head cut off when she finds out?" Itachi laughed, it wasn't hard to imagine that.

"Sure. Let's get married. Would you rather buy a dress here or in Sweden? Because even if it's a small ceremony and stuff, I still want you to be a goddess." Ino blushed hugged him tightly.

"How small? Like, no one, or should be maybe invite some close friends?" the blonde asked, putting her finger to her lip. Itachi raised his brow.

"Well, Kisame is the person I am on friendly terms with the most, due to our long history, and I would also like to invite Hinata-san." Ino blinked.

"Hinata-san? May I inquire as to why?" Ino rested her delicate fingers on Itachi's shoulders, making sure that the corners of her perfect nails were resting in such a position so that if he gave the wrong answer, she could slit his throat with them. Itachi almost gulped. Almost.

"I feel as if I owe it to her, seeing as how we had expected to be married only months ago." Ino raised her brow and moved her fingers, letting them caress his sculpted jawline.

"Good answer. I was actually going to suggest Naruto and Hinata, anyway, seeing as Naruto is a good friend of mine. One of the only ones to continue talking to me after high school that is. Shikamaru moved to Suna with his girlfriend, and Chouji left somewhere to learn the worlds culinary secrets. I haven't heard from them in a long time." Itachi kissed away her sadness and said,

"And I suppose you'de want to invite Sakura-san, which would imply my foolish brother as well." Ino smiled innocently. Itachi shook his head and opted to run his hands along her sides, getting an exasperated giggle out of her.

"What about Deidara? I can't decide. I love my brother, I really do, but I think he might to try beat you up." Itachi sighed and pulled Ino closer so she was pressed right up to his torso. Her breasts were squishing right into his chest, and the crook of her neck had never looked so inviting.

"Do we have to?" Ino laughed, causing her chest to jiggle against him. Itachi was glad Ino couldn't see his face. He was pretty sure if she kept squirming, he was going to have a nosebleed.

"No, I suppose not. We'll video tape it so he can't complain. Well, as much anyway. Now! I'm hungry! Let's go get lunch and then go look at some invitations. When are we leaving?" Itachi let her go and turned to find his shoes in the mess of a closet.

"Uhm, I think it's in about a month. The 24th sounds about right. I have the meeting on the 25th and it's lasting for three days. So maybe sometime after the 29th would be perfect." Ino nodded and slipped on the Prada heels Itachi had bought her for Christmas (in which she had squealed quite like the pig her that was her namesake) and tried to hide her excitement.

"Ohh, I can't wait!" She said, giving up on hiding and launched herself into Itachi's arms, nearly knocking him over. Itachi laughed lightly and although he wouldn't say it, he was definitely looking forward to the end of the month.

* * *

End Chapter 5

Oops. One more chapter I promise. It would have felt weird had I kept going lol.

: )


End file.
